Three
by edmundblack
Summary: /Hermione knew she was lucky/Hermione is seeing her mother. Jean is meeting her granddaughter. Rose is utterly afraid.


**For the New Year's Resolution Challenge – Write next-gen ($50). For the Greek Mythology Challenge; Hermes - Write about somewhere other than Great Britain. For the Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge; Write about a Half-Blood. **

The red-head seemed to be in wonder as they stepped off the plane. She clutched her younger brother's hand, who was hiding behind her and had the same red locks. Her mother emerged behind them, bushy-haired and scolding them for holding everyone up. A tall red-head came out behind them, making the woman look very strange, and the family raced down the steps, bubbling with excitement. In the sunlight the clear glint of scars on the woman's arm seemed to be on fire, but she didn't seem to notice it. As the two children tumbled down the bottom steps, the girl dropped her book and started to cry.

"Rose!" The mother snapped, "Come on, Granddad and Grandmum are waiting for us, pick it up." Rose swooped down and picked up the book, scowling and crossing her arms.

"For God's sake, Hermione, she's only five!" The man hissed at Hermione, "And we came by muggle things, no wonder she doesn't like it. A portkey would've been quicker-"

"Shush, there's – _people _– around, Ronald, be quiet. Besides, my parents would have a heart attack if we appeared in their backyard." Hermione picked up her son and held him close on her hip. "Come on, Hugo."

"Mummy!" Rose piped up excitedly, "We're in Aus-stray-lah now, aren't we?"

"_Australia," _Hermione corrected, "And yes, indeed Rose, we are." Rose grinned broadly, before continuing to consult her book, a picture book with many different animals that they'd come across in this new place.

"That'd be your parents, wouldn't it?" Ron muttered, pointing at a woman and a man holding '_Welcome, Hermione, Rose and Hugo! (Oh, and Ron)'. _

Rose looked up, "Is that Grandmum and Granddad?"

"It is," Hermione grinned brightly, not having seen her parents since before she was married. She couldn't contain herself, shifted her handbag, gave her son over to Ron, and ran to her parents, eyes half-filled with tears. "Mum! Dad!"

"I missed you!" Paul Granger whispered, kissing his daughter's ear, "And I suppose that's little Rose and Hugo!"

"I missed you! And yes, those are my children, Rose is five and Hu's three. And my husband, Ron, he's here." She moved to her mother.

"Oh, sweetie," Jean hugged her daughter tightly, "I love you. I've missed you so much."

"I have too, Mum, I really have," tears stung Hermione's eyes as she embraced her mother. Ron walked up behind her, looking somewhat uncomfortable, bouncing his son up and down and keeping a careful eye on his daughter, who was staring at the two older people over the top of her book.

"Go on," He whispered, "Those are your other grandparents." Jean pulled away from her daughter and copied her husband, moving onto her haunches, opening her arms.

"Surely you can give your old Grandmum a hug!" She called, suddenly nervous. Rose took a few shy steps closer to them, chewing her lip.

"Do you like books?" _Just like Hermione._

"I love them," Jean replied honestly, hoping to win over her only granddaughter's trust. Rose tucked her book under her arm and took a few steps clover until she was at arm's length. Carefully, she probed her grandmother, as if to see if she was real, and then shot her mother a curious look. 

"Go on," Hermione nodded, somewhat anxiously. Rose toddled into her Grandmum's arms timidly, and Jean squeezed her granddaughter tightly.

"I can finally meet you," She breathed, "I love you so very much. Do you know where we are?" Rose pulled away to look at her book, and frowned in concentration.

"Brisbane. This is Brisbane," Rose replied cautiously, looking around. Her grandmother nodded, and Rose bit her lip. She didn't even know what to say – she may have been a half-blood, but she had been raised fully wizard, and she just knew her grandparents were muggles. She couldn't tell them about her toy wands or the Chudley Cannons' latest match or what Hogwarts House she thought she'd be in. "Where do you live?"

"Rose," Her mother said warningly, "I _told you _this, they live in-"

"-South Bank." Jean finished, "Your granddad and I live in South Bank." Rose quickly flipped to the map page and read it carefully.

"Not too far?" She questioned. Jean smiled softly.

"Not too far." As the others exchanged hugs and kisses, Hermione, Jean and Rose all looked at each other, and Rose found it kind of strange; a muggle, a muggle-born and a half-blood and then her father the pure-blood. Perfect, almost, despite her misconceptions of her grandparents. And Jean knew that even though her daughter and grand-daughter were different, were _magical, _she loved them all the same, and knew there would never be two girls – _women _– as perfect as those two. And Hermione, very simply, knew that she was the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
